H'earring's Lost Mind
by ba114life
Summary: This story is about how H'earring once had an adopted brother named Rarran and how they were once brothers until a war broke out between the tribes and that war caused them to forget about their past with each other.


(Hey guys, this is my very first story, post, and etc. I'm not the best writer, I'll mess up on words and such so please leave any helpful tips or just stuff you want to say on the review. Enjoy!)

H'earing's Lost Mind

Chapter 1: Childhood

_ There was a time in Perim where all the tribes, Underworld, Overworld, Danian, Mipedian all flourished and lived as one. Soon, greed began to spread upon the tribes on which tribe deserves to control the Cothica once it is found. The Cothica is the source of ultimate power in all of Perim. A creature named Phelphor claims that the Cothica was founded by the M'arrillians, a tentically, crawstacous tribe that flourished in water. They have three different groups of creatures: Khar'alls ( giant crab-like creatures who use shards to give them elements and energy), Cheiftans (very smart, floating creatures that use a brainwashed ability which allows them to control non-M'arrillians in freaky ways), and fluidmorphers ( tentical- like creatures who uses other creatures to gain mugic when a water attack is played). War began to break out between all the tribes and ended when the tribes had all agreed to send the M'arrillians to The Doors of the Deepmines where they would be trapped from the outside where one creature from each tribe stand guard to make sure the doors stay sealed. That war also caused a very powerful brotherly bond._

H'earring was always the clumsy one of the two. Rarran was always the troublemaker and got away with everything from Dractyl scales to Ulmar's battlegear. Rarran taught H'earring his ways and soon, they both became the most wanted creatures in Underworld City. One time, they almost stole one of Chaor's prized mugic, Consuming Cacophony. They had almost escaped from Chaor's castle until Brimflame caught H'earring stumbling on one of his ears. "ughh…same old H'earring being as clumsy as ever," said Rarran. Brimflame instantly took them to Chaor, and they were lucky enough to get out alive. "I found these two thieves snooping around in your muguc," Brimflame said with a grin on his face. "WHAT! YOU TWO TRIED TO STEAL MY MUGIC!? RRRRRR, I'LL HAVE YOU SENTENCED TO ULMAR TO TEST OUT HIS NEW BATTLEGEAR!" Chaor began to calm down into laughter, "HAHAH… he could use a couple of lab rats like yourselves. ULMA-'',"WAIT!" H'earring demanded."We were only going to bring it to you so we could…show you what happened to it."Chaor sat there starring at Rarran who looked extremely nervous. "What exactly happened to it, Rarran?" Rarran began to speak nervously, "A-a crack in it you-your dreadfulness." Chaor examined it very closely."Ther is a crack! Takinom! Send this to Asadab immediately, and escort these two out of my castle.

Rarran had subsided his stealing ways, but H'earring only wanted to do more of it. Rarran came with H'earring on several occasions, but not often. They still hung out and did most activities together. They watched and competed in Underworld Colosseum tournaments, went on journeys throughout all of Perim to find many different mugics, locations, etc. They even fought off small Danians. Just because they could and for fun, Rarran and H'earring teased them and toiled around with them and the Danians would squirm in the funniest way. They were the best brothers in the Underworld. That soon changed after a new creature came to the Underworld. Her name was Nivenna.

Rarran began to spy on her when she trained with Takinom. Rarran knew that Takinom had seen him multiple times, she still just ignored him and merely grinned at him. Rarran had finally built up the nerves to talk to Nivenna one day when she was walking home from training."Hey, I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Rarran said casually. Nivenna replied in the nicest voice he had ever heard, "Yeah, I came about a few months ago, I'm still trying to get used to the training Takinom has been giving me. Do you train with anyone around here?" Actually, Rarran has never really trained with anyone, he just went with the flow whenever the time came."Yeah I train with Rothar's dad. He's the best fighter I know."Nivenna looked surprised and asked excitedly, "You know Rothar!? OH MY CHAOR he is amazing, could you get us together one day I'm really nervous to talk to him!? Rarran just fell apart."Yeah, he's been talking about some girl for a while I never knew who though." Nivenna hugged him and said, "Thank-you!"

Rarran wasn't the same after that talk, he just spent hours just sitting in Takinom's training gym, occasionally kicking a few dummies. H' earring felt bad for his brother and did whatever he could to cheer him up, but nothing worked. After months and months of depression, Rarran finally got over Nivenna. He started to hang out with H'earring again and started getting jobs and started working for Chaor and Ulmar to search for needed items, machine parts, mugic, and other needed items. The two brothers became the two brothers they once were.

(Thank-you guys for reading my very first story, there will be more, I'm not sure how many though. Please leave any tips, comments, or ideas for the next chapter or future stories. BTW: I can take critisizm so be honest. Thank-you)


End file.
